Love Thy Enemy
by Shotacon Candy
Summary: Kat has finally executed his invasion plan, and it has succeeded. Now, Earth's last defense, Cooper Burtonburger, has been rendered beaten and broken. However, there a bigger reason for the invasion than Coop first thought. Using his new artificial human form to his advantage, what has Kat got in store for Earth? And what is Coop's role in the end of the world? One sided Kid x Kat.
1. Captured

**KID VS KAT FANFICTION – Love Thy Enemy (One Shot)**

Kat smiled to himself as he stared at the destruction that was occurring outside of his space hub. Kat had completed his final mission, which was to enslave the human race and claim the planet Earth for his kind. Inside of his hub, on the cold steel floor laid Coop, whose hands and feet were bound with indestructible ropes from Kat's home planet.

Coop was unconscious and gagged, breathing slowly through his nose, due to the drug that Kat slipped into his drink bottle just before the invasion begun. Kat knew, however, that the drug would soon wear off and Coop would regain consciousness, so he had to prepare himself.

He trotted over to a machine he had built inside of his hub, jumped onto the control panel, and punched in a few buttons with his paw. Kat let out a slight giggle of excitement as he completed the special code he had been working on for many months prior to the invasion. Once he completed the programming, he leaped off the panel and walked over to a small tube connected to the machine. He entered it and closed the entrance off. He gave a quick glance at Coop, who was still knocked out, and then issued a voice command to the machine. Kat instantly felt tingly all over, as the machine did its job.

Kat felt his body extending and changing shape, his features shifting and mutating and some of them disappearing all together. His bones creaked, his skin stretched and he grew hair. Once the tingly feeling disappeared, Kat crawled out of the machine and met himself in a mirror positioned on the wall just ahead of him. He saw that his hard work had finally paid off for him, because he was staring directly back at the human version of himself.

His skin was a similar colour to what it was when he was in his true form, a pale pink. His ears were slightly pointed at the tips, and his teeth had the same canine resemblance that previously lined his jaw. Unnaturally pink hair on the top of his head flopped down scruffily over his dark, slanted eyes in an untameable manner. Brushing it away with his left hand, he saw that he had kept his nails, for they were still sharp enough to slice through metal. _Or human flesh_ Kat thought, admiring his human form.

After he was done examining that every bone was in the right place, checking his blood pressure and body temperature, he threw some basic white clothes over the top of his head. Kat then went back to check on Coop to find that he had awoken and was now trying to undo the ropes that bound him.

He thrashed around the floor like a pathetic animal, trying as best he could to get the knot loose so he could free himself and escape. As his struggle became more and more desperate, Coop started to let out cries of agony and fear behind his gag. Kat watched with sick glee as he smiled at Coop's lame efforts to liberate himself. However, he foresaw that Coop would probably end up suffocating if he continued to thrash about, and he didn't want Coop to die, _yet._

Kat strolled over to Coop's side and met eyes with him. Coop immediately stopped squirming. He had an expression of shock and then realisation. It seemed Coop knew Kat so well that he could identify him in whatever form he chose to take, including a human one. Kat quickly squatted and took the opportunity to pull the gag out of Coop's mouth. There was a slight pause as Coop coughed weakly and gulped down the oxygen he was lacking. Then he looked up at Kat with an expression of the purest hate.

"Where the FUCK am I?" Coop growled at Kat.

"Hello to you too, Coop. You should be thankful I decided to take out the gag in your mouth; otherwise you would've died of suffocation. And as for where we are? Well, Coop, we are in my own personal space hub. What more do I need to say?" Kat replied smartly.

"Where is my Dad? And Millie? What about Dennis?" Coop demanded, his voice rising.

"Dead, dead and dead." He replied, a smile stretching across his face. He couldn't afford anyone looking for Coop, so he decided to deal with the people who would try to before they could act on it.

"YOU LIER!" Coop shouted, beginning to fight against his ropes, hoping that he could get a shot at Kat. Coop tried to get up and swing his fists, but Kat delivered a powerful kick in to Coop's ribs, sending him soaring across the hub, landing with a crack. Coop slowly slid down the wall until his head was somewhat propped up against it, his eyes dazed and distant.

"Let me go, Kat." He murmured, talking with all that was left of his rage, "Otherwise, I'll…" He couldn't find the words to continue, Coop was beside himself with pain, grief and fear.

"You can't do anything now, Coop. It's over, you lost." Kat replied with annoyance, as if demanding to be released was the stupidest thing that anyone has ever said. Kat stepped over to where Coop was now laying, so that he could hear what idle threats Coop decided to make next.

"You give up yet, Coop?" Kat asked as if it were a rhetorical question. Coop didn't answer for a while, he just continued to lay there, occasionally sobbing and feeling sorry for himself. Kat was about to get up and leave him there when Coop finally opened his mouth.

"What is going to happen to me then, Kat?"

Kat smiled evilly down at Coop. Without saying a word, Kat knelt down beside him and subconsciously licked his lips. He picked Coop up slightly by the shoulders flattened him against the wall, then came forward without a warning and placed his mouth over Coops.

He inhaled the smell of Coops skin, savouring every last trace of it as he dug his claws into Coop's shoulders, piecing the skin and sending blood flowing down his fingers and onto Coop's shirt. As Coop tried to pull away, Kat dung his claws in even deeper and then shifted Coop onto the floor and placed himself on top of Coop's chest, kissing him all the while, trapping Coop in a position that was impossible to get out of.

One he was sure that his captive wouldn't escape; he removed his left hand from Coop's shoulder. With his spare hand, he tore off some of Coop's shirt, scratching Coop, and threw it away. He then caressed Coop's soft, warm cheek, sticking his orange tongue into the schoolboy's mouth as he did so.

He could feel the hot tears streaming down Coop's face, yet Kat continued to kiss him hungrily. He couldn't get enough of Coop's delicious taste, strawberries and lemons, sweet and sour, pushing harder into the kiss until Kat was left breathless.

Once Kat was finished kissing the Coop, he collected the broken boy off the floor and placed him in his lap, running his claws through his chocolate brown hair. He stared back out the window, continuing to watch the massacre that was taking place outside.

"You are mine now, Cooper." Kat said, purring.


	2. Frustrated

**I know that originally, my Kid Vs Kat Fanfiction (Love Thy Enemy) was an intended one shot; easy slash. But I received so many emails requesting that I should continue to write it (It touched my heart that so many of you guys loved it!) After over a year of deciding what I should do, I have decided to continue the story from where I left off in chapter one.**

**I hope you guys are ready to embrace the next chapters of this twisted love/hate story.**

**I do not own Kid Vs Kat. Shit would go DOWN if I did.**

_Crunch._

_Cooper shoved a spoonful of breakfast cereal into his mouth, rotating his jaw in a circular motion, grinding up the sugar-coated flakes as fast as he could._

"_Coop, you shouldn't eat so fast." Burt Burtonburger said from behind his newspaper, his be-spectacled gaze fixed on Cooper over the paper folds._

_Coop quickly swallowed his current mouthful and spoke to his father in a reasoning manner, "But, Dad, I want to go to Dennis' place to get some more practice before the soccer team try-outs!" and without waiting for his father's response, he shovelled another spoon of cornflakes into his mouth._

_His father sighed, smiling to himself, and went back to reading._

_Coop finished his bowl and slurped down the remaining milk just as Millie skipped in holding Mr. Kat, who looked extremely unpleased with the frilly, yellow bonnet that Millie had placed on his head. _

"_Aww, look who's all dressed up!" Coop teased as he struggled to hold in a giggle which was pressing against the back of his throat. _

_Kat hissed distastefully at Coop, his black eyes narrowing to slits, threatening Coop in his own alien-language._

"_Hello, Daddy!" Millie said, stepping on her tip-toes to kiss her father on the cheek._

"_Good morning, Pumpkin." Burt replied, leaning down a little so that Millie could reach him, "I see you've already dressed Mr. Kat." _

"_Yes! Me and Mr. Kat are going to play house today!" She squealed in delight, "I'll be the mummy, Mr. Kat is the baby and Coop can be the-"_

"_No thanks, Millie. I'm going to Dennis' this morning. Soccer tryouts and all." Cooper said, cutting Millie off, jumping down from his chair and running up stairs._

"_Hmph!" Millie huffed and placed Mr. Kat on the ground, who took it as his opportunity to escape. He ran out of the kitchen and into Old Lady Munson's backyard, where he had placed a vial containing a clear fluid inside of one of her gnomes earlier that morning. He lifted the gnome up with one paw and placed the vial behind his ear, inside of the bonnet. He quickly sprinted back into the kitchen, before Millie had noticed his absence._

"_Dad!" Cooper called from his bedroom, throwing his soccer ball and team shirt into his sports bag, "Can you please fill up my bottle for me?"_

"_Yeah okay, Coop." Burt said, putting his newspaper on the table and taking Coop's blue drink bottle from the bench. He put placed it under the tap and turned the water on. "Mille, before you play with Mr. Kat, you should probably have something to eat." _

"_Ok, Daddy!" Millie said, jumping up onto Coop's chair and proceeded to pour a bowl of cornflakes for herself._

_Burt turned off the tap and placed Coop's drink bottle on the bench. Humming to himself, he sat back down at the table, reopened the newspaper and continued to read. Taking it as his only chance to act, Kat jumped onto the counter and quickly undid the drink bottle lid. He removed the vial from behind his ear and uncorked the top. He looked back at the table to check if Millie or Burt had noticed his location and pricked his ears to upstairs so he could hear what Coop was doing. He was in the middle of getting changed into his training shorts. Kat grinned and poured the clear liquid into Coop's bottle, closed the top and jumped underneath the table just as Cooper ran back into the kitchen._

"_Where's my drink bottle, Dad?" He said; his sports bag slung over his shoulder and his shoe laces half done up._

"_On the bench, Sport. Good luck!" Burt replied, without looking back at Coop. He grabbed the bottle off the counter and threw it into his bag, then leant down to tie up his shoe laces. While his fingers worked their way through the thin fabric, Coop heard Kat giggling to himself._

"_What's up with you, ugly?" Coop said, frowning at his sister's alien pet. Mr. Kat simply smiled at Coop and shrugged his shoulders. He turned around and walked away, tail up in the air._

_Funny, Cooper thought while finishing the final bow on his right foot. He didn't have time to think about Kat at the present, however, because soccer is what really mattered right now!_

"_Okay!" He called, making his way down the hall, "See you Dad, bye Millie!"_

_Cooper jumped out the door and onto the street, jogging towards Dennis' house._

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kat whispered into Coop's ear. His hands were on top of Coop's, holding them firmly behind Coop's back, Kat leaning against the school boy's slight body frame, almost hugging him. They were standing on top of Kat's ship, staring at the yellow sunset which was spoiled only by the cloud cover that painted the horizon in wisps of white and shades of slate, allowing only small streaks of sunlight to come through, almost all of which shone directly onto Coop's face, turning his skin gold and his dark brown hair into a tangle of chocolate, caramel and auburn.

Coop didn't answer. He didn't want to.

Angry at Coop's silence, Kat began to dig his nails into Coop's flesh, carving long, dark red streaks in the back of his hands, making his mark on the boy like he had countless times before.

"Isn't it **beautiful**?" Kat said again behind gritted teeth, his breath warm in Coop's ear. Coop, however, still wouldn't answer. He was determined not to mutter a word; he had sworn not to let Kat know that it hurt.

Kat, growling in frustration, lent forward and bit into Coop's ear.

"Ah!" Coop cried, but then immediately silenced himself, biting his tongue. Kat smiled; a reaction at last.

Coop had been quiet ever since Kat had taken Coop's lips for himself, aside from the few occasions when Kat caught him crying into his shirt, his voice muffled and moaning; the grief of Burt, Millie and Dennis' death was still fresh – and would probably continue to be. Kat had no regrets though, it had to be done.

He knew that they'd want to take Coop away from him.

"Don't you like that, Cooper?" Kat said, unlatching himself from Coop's ear and kissing the location where it started to bleed.

Then, leaning back, Kat sat down dragging Coop down with him. He separated Coop's hands and brought them to his chest, locking Coop into hug, Kat pressing hard so that he could feel Coop's soft organs squish together, screaming in protest. Coop shuttered, the pressure almost suffocating him.

It had been three days since Kat's army came to Earth.

Three days since Kat had killed the Burtonburger family and Dennis.

Three days since Coop decided that he wasn't going to fight anymore.

It was frustrating at first, knowing that he could've stopped this and everything would be back to the way it was before; playing video games, going to school, talking with Dennis, skateboarding, arguing with Millie, doing jobs for Dad, running from Old Lady Munson, avoiding Phoebe and hanging out with Fiona at the park. But Coop's frustration wore down into self-pity and remorse. He already missed everything so sorely and the pain of knowing nothing would ever be the same way again was excruciating.

Coop felt hot tears run down his throat, their burning presence a constant reminder of where he was; with the thing that he hated most in the world, no, the _universe_.

Mister Kat.

**Let me know if you're enjoying story thus far! I plan to continue to write flashbacks at the beginning of each chapter, just to cover some story ground. I probably won't update for another three weeks or so because I'm writing this story while balancing study and drawing commissions. PM me any ideas, I'm always open for some suggestions!**

**Another big shout out to everyone who emailed me, you have no idea how much it means to me.**

**Cheers, kids!**


	3. Alive

"Get up, Coop, you stupid piece of shit!" Kat growled, kicking Coop in the ribs as he lay on the floor motionless, although evidently conscious.

Coop coughed and wheezed, making pathetic moaning noises as his body burned with pain. They had been fighting for half an hour, but Coop refused to return the blows Kat dealt to his fractured body.

He hoped Kat would kill him, just like the alien had set out to do so since the day they had met. Coop braced for impact as Kat's human foot came into contact with his kidneys; Coop's spine arching over in response to the force.

Coop closed his eyes, the ache seeping in, blinding him and numbing his senses.

* * *

"_Hey, Dennis! Are you ready for the Burtonburger special?" Coop called as he ran towards the soccer ball and kicked it straight at Dennis who was standing in front of a homemade soccer goal, his legs spread out and his hands positioned defensively in front of his chest._

"_Bring it!" Dennis responded, diving for the soccer ball but jumping the wrong way, allowing the ball to travel straight into the net._

"_GOAL!" Coop shouted, violently punching the air._

"_I don't even see why you need to practice, Coop," Dennis picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his shorts. His glossy black hair was messed up and hung over his eyes, "You've been awarded most valuable player for two years in a row!"_

"_I can't help if they need me and my natural talent" Coop boasted, shaking his hips as he did so._

"_Whatever," Dennis rolled his eyes, throwing the ball back at Coop and repositioning himself in front of the net._

"_Hey, Dennis?" Coop asked, bouncing the ball on his knee before kicking it straight at the goal again. _

_Dennis blocked it and replied, "Yeah?"_

"_Kat was acting kind of weird this morning."_

"_Nothing unusual there."_

"_I mean, I called him ugly and he didn't even hiss at me. Usually that'll be enough of a trigger for us to destroy the house," Coop paused for a moment as Dennis rolled the ball back to Coop again. He stopped it with his foot and shifted his body weight, "I think he's up to something."_

"_Or maybe he has decided that name calling isn't worth getting into a fight over?"_

_Coop stopped and raised one eyebrow._

"_Right. It's Kat," Dennis said in response to Coop's facial expression, "What are you thinking of doing about it?"_

"_I don't know. I don't think I care right now either. The soccer try outs is what is most important to me at the moment. I have a reputation to keep!" Coop shouted as he kicked the ball as hard as he could towards the goal. _

_Dennis, however, didn't move to block it. _

"_Hey! At least try to stop me from scoring!" Coop said._

_Dennis frowned. Both he and Coop were twelve now, and Coop had become dangerously relaxed about Kat and his schemes. Some of the close calls that the two of them had shared recently ended up with a double trip to the hospital and a three month ban from visiting the skate park, arcade and Old Lady Munson's backyard. Sure, they saved the world from the Catnip invasion countless times, but Dennis didn't like the fact that both he and Coop had become too familiar with near-death experiences._

_He didn't want to say it, but he had a gut feeling that both he and Coop would have to step up their game. He knew that as they grew older, Kat would grow smarter. And when Kat became smarter… Dennis shuddered to think about it._

"_Dennis? Dennis? Hello? Ball, please?" Coop called._

"_Sorry" Dennis replied. _

I'm worried Coop. I'm worried for both us_, he thought as he kicked the ball back to his best friend._

* * *

When Coop awoke his body no longer hurt, besides a dull ache on his right temple. A white light was shining directly into his face and by the warmth he felt on his skin, he knew he was naked from head to toe.

_Am I dead_, Coop thought, _is it really over?_

_Not by a long shot, Cooper,_ a voice rang out; clear and crisp.

Coop tried to sit up, but something was keeping him down. It wasn't straps or ropes, but instead, Coop realised he was stably floating above a device that kept his entire body constantly midair. He had felt this sensation before during one of his misadventures with Kat.

_Who said that? _Coop thought, attempting to lift his body again to look around the white room. It had no windows and no doors and all that he could see through the corner of his eye was a white table attached to the machine that kept him still, the buttons featured flashing various shades of blue and red.

No reply, just the quiet hum from the machine holding him up.

The constant warmth coming from the bright overhead lights were surprisingly calming and he soon closed his eyes, coming to the conclusion that he was just hearing things.

When Coop reopened his eyes, the white room had been replaced with two pitch black eyes and a mess of pinkie purple hair.

Coop wasn't dead. No, he was clearly alive.

"Hello, Coop," Kat said, grinning down at him like a raving lunatic.

_What is he so happy about? _Coop thought, narrowing his eyes.

"There's a lot reasons to be happy, Coop," Kat said aloud, "Everything went exactly to plan."

Coop was shocked. _Did Kat just answer me?_

"That I did," Kat replied, leaning closer to Coop's face until their noses were just touching. _This was the plan I was referring to._

Coop tried to move his hand so he could hit Kat away, but he was frozen. _What did you do to me?_

_You refused me, Coop. You refused to talk, eat, move and even _fight_. I had no choice. You did this to yourself, _Kat's thoughts rung out inside of Coop's head as if he was talking to him with his scratchy feline voice, _you were the one who refused me, Coop, so now I'm going to have to _make_you accept me. _

Coop's face spelt confusion.

_Our thoughts are connected, Cooper. I can hear everything in your head, and you can hear mine, _Kat summarised.

The dull ache was explained. Kat did something to Coop's brain.

_Why can't I just die? _He thought, his words slurred. He was so mentally exhausted from another shock, he felt like he was going to faint.

Kat suddenly kissed Coop.

_Because, Cooper,_ Kat thought as he invited his alien tongue to stay inside of the school boy's mouth, _that'll be too easy._

Kat's cool human hand begun to slowly explore its way all over Coop's slight build, Kat's skin rough against his. He felt it run over his cheek then down to his neck, across his collar bone and against his left arm. Kat came back up and traced Coop's nipples and then ran down his stomach to his hip bones and then his thigh, kissing him all the more.

_Please, stop. No, stop, _Coop wept.

Kat ignored Coop and softly nibbed on his lower lip, placing his hand on the inside of Coop's thigh.

_I could take you for myself, right here and right now, and you wouldn't be able to do a single thing about it,_ Kat thought, his fingers finally coming to a rest on Coop's pubic bone, millimetres away from Coop's prepubescent member.

Coop moaned in sorrow. He had a gut feeling what would happen. Kat really was going to go all the way.

Then, suddenly, Kat stopped. He retracted his tongue and sat back up.

"Where is the boy I hate, Coop?" He spat, taking his hands away, "Where has your fighting spirit gone?"

The only thing that could be heard was the quiet hum of the machine and Coop's breathing as he inhaled. He slowly looked up and met Kat's gaze.

_You killed the people I fought for, Kat. When you killed them, _Coop thought and opened his mouth, "You killed me too."

Coop's voice echoed.

Kat paused. Coop had finally spoken to him with words not full of hate, but with disappointment. Kat broke their eye contact and stood up.

_Not all of them are dead, Cooper_, Kat thought as he turned around to face the white table connected to the machine keeping Coop immobilised. He remembered what Dr. K had told him the day of the invasion; 'The boy's friends have escaped.'

Kat had an idea.

Kat's fingers ran over the blue and red buttons, punching in a variety of alien codes. Suddenly, Coop regained weight and dropped to the floor, coughing and spluttering. Before he could move, Kat grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him off the white wash floor.

_What do you mean? _Coop thought frantically, tripping over himself as Kat dragged him towards the far side of the white room.

_You'll see, Coop, _Kat replied, a smile playing on his lips. Kat placed his hand on the far wall and a blue light glowed from beneath his fingertips as if they were scanning them.

_Turn around, _Kat thought.

The smell of earth filled Coop's nostrils as he felt the cool night air on his skin. The wall had disappeared, and was replaced with a gaping black opening. Coop couldn't see or hear anything beyond it. Kat pushed Coop closer to the hole and let go of his hand.

Y_ou're sending me out there? _Coop thought in horror as Kat placed his human foot on his lower spine. The world below was cold and black.

"Consider this your rebirth." Kat said aloud and pushed Coop over the edge and back into the soil's embrace.

* * *

**Cheers to all the kids on the Kid vs Kat forums here on Fanfiction and the constant harassment I've received through email and pm to keep this story going. I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, school is super hectic at the moment, so your patience with my writing is always appreciated. The story can finally move along now, so pleased stay tuned. The summer holidays are coming to Australia in about two weeks, so hopefully I'll be updating more frequently. I love you guys so much! Have a good one!**


	4. Found

Coop hit the ground with a dull thud.

Dirt entered his eyes and nostrils and he felt the air rush out through his mouth as his lungs and diaphragm came into contact with the soft soil below Kat's spaceship. The impact had ruptured throughout his body so violently Coop wondered if he was paralysed. Coughing, he tried to sit up as fast as he could, but his head was spinning and his eyes were watering. Everything hurt again. But he had been through far worse than falling out of a spaceship naked. He had to get moving, he had to get away from Kat.

"Come on, Coop!" He whispered through gritted teeth and pushed himself to rise onto his hands and knees. _If you can't walk, crawl!_ He shouted in his head, and begun to shuffle forward.

It was slow and painful, but Coop made his way through the dirt, groping around in the darkness on all fours. He felt the skin on his palms and knees wear down to nothing more than a gory mess of blood and filth. He felt silent tears roll down his cheek, but he refused to cry aloud.

"It doesn't hurt, it just stings!" He reassured himself.

After what felt like an hour, he stopped. He had reached what appeared to be a small forest, the outskirts of his home town, Bootsville.

_Kat must've landed just outside of the suburbs,_ he thought.

It was dangerously quiet; Coop could hear his own breathing. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts he leant up against a tree, the bark rough against his exposed back.

_How long has it been, Kat? _Coop thought, projecting his question into Kat's brain. _How long has it been since the day I woke up in your spaceship?_

_Almost five days,_ Kat replied.

Coop shivered. Although his skin was warm where it was scratched and bleeding, the rest of his body trembled from the bitter air which engulfed him mercilessly.

_Cold, Coop? _Kat teased, his laughter filling Coop's head.

He had been erasing the evidence of Coop's capture from the moment he pushed him off the ledge of his ship. He had cleaned the blood stains off the floors, removed his enemy's scent from the air and placed his torn and dirty clothes inside of a sliver box in preparation for what was to take place at the first sign of dawn. Everything had to be perfect.

Coop, however, didn't respond to Kat's taunts. His attention was drawn to other voices; voices that weren't in his head.

"Careful, bro, I heard they have spaceships out here too," One voice said cautiously.

"I know, but that's why I've got the camera," the other replied, "no matter the situation, we keep rolling, okay?"

"Guys, we should go back soon. We know all too well that their eyesight is better than others. Your mother…" A female begun to say, but she was interrupted by the first voice.

"We know, Fiona. We know," it said, the steps of three pairs of feet getting closer to Coop's location.

_Fiona, _Coop's eyes almost popped out of his head, _Fiona?_

And without thinking he opened his mouth and in a pathetic croak, he let his location known.

"Hello?" He called into the night.

The rustle of feet stopped and Coop was alone in the silence once again. Minutes passed slowly and then he heard a whisper, "What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Shut up!"

"Fiona?" Coop said softly, "Fiona? Is that you?"

"That sounded like…" he heard the female voice say, and then, suddenly in the darkness, he saw her blue eyes appear, "Coop!"

"Cat boy?" One voice said, revealing itself to be Lorne, video camera in hand.

"Coop?" Harley, Lorne's younger brother, said, "You're alive?"

"Hey, guys," Coop said flashing the most realistic smile he could manage. Although he felt ripples relief wash through his body, the pain and trauma were still fresh.

"Coop!" Lorne and Harley shouted together and stumbled through the thick towards him only to be stopped by Fiona. She grabbed their shirts and pulled them both to the ground.

"Lorne! Harley! You stupid idiots! Shut up and stay down!" She spat, her face screwed up in an expression of disgust. "Who are you? Are you really Cooper Burtonburger? Or are you just some alien spy?" She fired questions at him, shining white light from a torch into his eyes.

"Ow! Fiona! It is me! It's Coop!" he replied, shielding his eyes with his bloody hands.

"Really?" she retorted back, pulling a sliver alien laser from her back pocket, pointing the barrel at him.

"Fiona! Stop it!" Lorne cried out, pulling himself off the ground and grabbing the arm Fiona was holding the gun in.

"Let go now, Lorne." She said, "I told you. No chances. Not after what happened with Millie!" She choked on the last syllable.

_Millie,_ Kat thought.

"Millie? What happened to Millie?" Coop interfered, trying to stand up, but falling back down against the tree again.

Fiona lowered her light but the laser gun was still focused on him. "When they landed, they spared no one."

Coop saw tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

* * *

_Coop was humming to himself, nudging the ball along the pavement towards the local soccer fields._

"_Why are we leaving so early, Coop?" Dennis asked trying to keep up with Coop's inconsistent walking speed. But before Coop could reply, Dennis heard a shriek come from the front porch of one of Coop's neighbours._

"_Burtonburger!"_

"_I was trying to avoid _her_." Coop mumbled._

_Coop wasn't sure what age Old Lady Munson was, but he could always count on the fact that her nickname didn't betray her appearance. She was a large, greying, wrinkly old woman who had it in for Coop and his father ever since they were children. She had a firm belief that all the Burtonburgers (aside from his spoiled little sister, Millie) were criminals just begging to be throw into gaol. She was ruthless, mean and very, very scary._

"_Old Lady Mun- I mean, Mrs. Munson! How are you?" Coop said, trying to appear as innocence as possible. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but Old Lady Munson always found a way to shift the blame onto him._

"_Were you in my garden this morning?" She yelled at Coop, storming down her stairs towards the boys._

"_Why no, Mrs. Munson, why would I be in your garden when I was inside all morning…"_

"_Then who was it that moved Mr. Pickle Pants from his sitting spot?"_

_She also had a serious case of OGGCD – Obsessive Garden Gnome Collecting Disorder._

"_Kat…" Coop whispered under his breath._

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY, BOY?" She screamed._

"_Nothing! I just thought that maybe-"_

"_I knew it was you!"_

"_No, Old Lad- Mrs. Munson! I would never touch Mr. Pickle Pants!"_

"_You move my gnomes AND you lie to my face? I'm going to have a word with your father!" She huffed and stomped towards Coop's house shouting 'Burtonburger' at the top of her lungs again._

"_I'm sorry, Dad!" Coop said to himself as he picked up his soccer ball and began to run. Burt was just as, if not more, fearful of Old Lady Munson than he was._

"_Hey, Coop, wait up!" Dennis called from behind Coop._

"_No way, I'm not stopping until I can't see our block anymore!" Coop called back._

"_It's about what Old Lady Munson said just now!"_

_Coop slowed and let Dennis catch up._

"_Thanks for finally stopping!" He said between breaths._

"_What do you want to say? Make it quick, she can smell fear."_

"_You know how Old Lady Munson was yelling at you for being in her garden?"_

"_Yeah! I was the one who she was screaming at!"_

"_Well, what if Mr. Pickle Pants has something to do with Kat's secret plans? I think we should go back and investigate ourselves. We should have enough time to make it back to soccer try-outs if we run!"_

"_Uh no! I'm NOT going back into that warzone!" Coop stretched. "And I'm sure it's nothing! Kat goes into her garden and messes things up just to get me in trouble anyway! Why should this time be any different?"_

"_I was afraid you'd say that, Coop," Dennis said, sighing._

_They walked in silence for a few minutes but it was suddenly interrupted when Coop heard the sound of a heavy bag drop onto the pavement._

"_I'm going back, Coop. I've, uh, forgotten my, um, tape! Yeah! Tape!" Dennis spluttered._

"_You can use mine, if you want. Come on!" Coop replied._

"_Uh, no thanks. Mine's… special sports tape."_

"_Fine, suit yourself," Coop picked up Dennis' bag and threw it over his free shoulder, "I'll see you in ten."_

"_Thanks, I'll be back as soon as possible!" He said and turned upon his heel and began to jog back to his house, or more exactly, _Old Lady Munson'_s house. Dennis hadn't been able to shake the feeling that Kat was up to something huge. And, with Dennis, he'd rather check and be late than ignore the signs and be sorry later._

_He just wished he had Coop with him._

* * *

A fresh wave of hurt buckled through Coop as his head pieced everything together.

His family truly were dead.

"Guys, I need your help getting up. I'm hurt pretty bad." He begun, taking deep breathes in attempt to stop himself from breaking down right there and then. "So, please, trust me. I am the real Cooper Burtonburger."

"I believe you, buddy." Lorne was the first to say, "And you should too, Fiona."

"Fine. But if he does anything weird, I'm shooting him. Got it?" She said, putting her laser back into her pocket.

"How'd you get that?" Coop said, offering his arm to Lorne who stood above him.

"Stole it during the First Landing," she replied, "It was funny, actually. It felt like I had already used one before."

_It's because you already have, _Coop thought to himself.

"Woah, dude!" Lorne cried out. He had just realised Coop was completely naked.

"Where are your clothes?" Harley joined in. Fiona just shut her eyes, a red blush forming on her cheeks.

"I've got some explaining to do, I know." Coop answered. Rolling his eyes, Lorne took off his dark blue hoodie and gave it to Coop.

"Cover up, Cat Boy. Taking on the aliens is one thing, but doing it naked isn't necessary."

"Thanks for the advice." He smirked, accepting Lorne's hand.

_Happy, Coop? _Kat asked, giggling.

_Anything is better than being with you_, he retorted back.

_Why must you hurt me this way? _Kat asked sarcastically back, which made Coop mad.

_Now that I've found my friends, we're going to stop you and your stupid alien invasion. You'll never have Earth. Never._

_That's exactly what I want to hear Coop. Get your spirit back, and when you have, I'll be waiting for you._

* * *

**Happy New Year, everyone! In case you hadn't figured it out already, Love Thy Enemy is based about a year and a few months after the final episode of Kid vs Kat Season 2 (and everyone knows that SPOILER ALERT Millie, Lorne, Harley AND Fiona all get their memory of Catnip erased by Mr. Kat. It'd also like to mention that 'Love Thy Enemy' now has an *unofficial* themesong (of such). Anyway, I'd like you all to check out "Return (Imperative Reaction Mix)" by Bruderschaft. Just copy and paste the title into YouTube or something.**

**Next update should be within a couple of weeks, since I'm on holidays. Peace!**


End file.
